dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Psaro the Manslayer
Psaro the Manslayer '''(formerly '''Death Psaro and Necrosaro) is the final boss of Dragon Quest IV and a recurring monster in the series. Having learnt and used the Secret of Evolution on himself while equipping the Armlet of Transmutation has turned him into an even more hideous and hard-to-destroy new life form. Appearance When first faced, he resembles Estark's future coloration. As the battle goes on, however, he slowly morphs into his iconic green Goliath forme. Personality Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IV Psaro hates and is in turn reviled by humans, but revered by demons and the inhabitants of Rosehill. When Rose, his lover, was attacked by humans for the ruby tears she sheds as an elf, he protected her by concealing her in a small fortress he built far away from human settlements. The town of Rosehill grew up around it as others looking for shelter from humans relocated there. Psaro paid frequent visits to Rosehill in order to see Rose; he told her of his plans to destroy humanity to free the world for demons, and continued on with righteousness in spite of her pleas to stop and try for coexistence. Towards the end of the game, Aamon has Rose murdered, causing Psaro to go insane. He loses what little inhibition Rose had given him and uses the Secret of Evolution to transform into a monster, destroying his personality as an unavoidable side-effect. The only thing he remembers is his desire to destroy humanity. However, before he can unleash his worst, the Hero confronts and defeats him, saving the world. However, once you beat Foo Yung and Chow Mien, there will be an event following with Rose coming back to life and Psaro joining your team. Psaro the Manslayer is fought at the very end of the original game. He is notably one of the very first, if not the first, on-screen transforming final bosses in video game history, setting a longstanding trend. This battle is a test of endurance more than anything, as Psaro's only tricks are ones used by other bosses earlier on, so the player should already be familiar with the methods of dealing with them. He has seven different forms, effectively undergoing a metamorphosis: First form In this phase, Psaro relies on direct melee attacks. Second form This phase occurs when he loses right arm. With only one hand, he can only attack once per round. Third form This phase occurs when he loses his other arm. Without his weapon hands, Psaro switches to spellcasting. Fourth form At this point he discards his head.....and his abdomen turns green and morphs into a face. He starts using Disruptive Wave and breath attacks at this point. Fifth form He grows new arms....and proceeds to start hitting you with them. Sixth form He grows new legs, but uses same strategy. Final form In his ultimate form, Psaro grows a new head with three eyes, and immediately casts Bounce. The music changes to "Incarnation of Evil." Dragon Quest VI Psaro appears along with the other characters from Dragon Quest IV if the player chooses to have Reaper's Peak inhabited by characters from Dragon Quest IV. In this version of Reaper's Peak, he and Rose are living in the Hero's house. Dragon Quest IX =Battles = Psaro appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after battling Dragonlord at high levels. The quote he says before you fight him as a legacy boss is the same one he says when you fight him in Dragon Quest 4. =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal.'' =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with 'Armamentalist's Album' to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Frost Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Boss of the Gate of Extinction, Psaro (then Pizzaro) is confronted by Terry shortly after voicing his desire to eliminate all humans. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Recipe: Pizzaro x Gorago, or Pizzaro x KingLeo Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Psaro appears in his final form as a rank X member of the material family and can be obtained by synthesizing a Ruin and Roseguardin together. His Manslayer title is reflected in his default nicknames, all of which contain 'slay'. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 You can get him by synthesizing a Roseguardin and a Ruin together. Gallery DQMBRV - Psaro the Manslayer.png|Psaro the Manslayer's artwork for MBRV. DQIVDS - Psaro.png DQHTWTWBB - Psaro.png IX - Psaro sprite.png Psaro.png Trivia *There are two Psaros in the remake; the other one is a gender-confused naked man. * Psaro's appearance in the DS remake veers closer to Sepiroth; both of their designs are attractive white haired swordsmen. This doesn't apply to the NES version, where Psaro's design was different. * If one counts every individual transformation of Psaro as a separate form, then Psaro has a total of 7 forms which is the most of any final boss in the series. * Psaro's battle theme in DQ9 is a reference to Dragon Quest IV's final boss, in which Incarnation of Evil plays in both battles against his final form. *In the game 3D Dot Game Heroes if the player stays at a certain inn they will have a dream that heavily parodies Psaro and his attack on the human race except Rosa is unharmed, he decides to attack for no reason. Other languages es:Psaro el Carnicero Related Monsters * Aamon * Estark Category:Dragon Quest IV characters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below bosses Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Final Boss Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Legacy Boss